The Replacement
by goodcharloteEZ27
Summary: a new replacement, Jimena or Maggie? read on to find out!
1. a strange sight

Nadine climbed up the step of her new school. Eager to meet new friends, but nervous about being all alone in a new school. Her mother was with her, which made her new experience more embarrassing. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you," asked her mom. She had been even more cautious than usual since the accident. Nadine shook her head. "That's okay mom," she replied, "I'll be okay." Slowly, but bravely, she walked up the steps.  
  
At lunch, Nadine sat alone on the ground. Eating her sandwich and wondering who her next teacher for English would be, when she heard someone skateboarding behind her. "Duck!!!!!!" the rider yelled. Nadine ducked just in time to see a girl her age making it barely over her head. The rider crashed a few feet in front of her. Moments later a gorgeous looking girl ran over to the rider. "Sorry Vanessa," gorgeous said, "when I said 'try it out' I didn't mean for you to go on a crazy crash-course across school." "Tianna," Vanessa said, looking angry, "you were the one who pushed me." "It wasn't me," said Tianna, "it was me and Catty." Tianna walked over to Nadine. "Sorry about that," said Tianna, "Vanessa was experiencing her first skateboarding journey." "That's alright," said Nadine. She then noticed that Tianna and Vanessa were staring at her. "What's wrong," she asked. "You're that new transfer student from England aren't you," said Tianna. "What gave it away?" asked Nadine. "Your accent," said Vanessa matter-of-factly, "it's really nice." "Thank you," said Nadine. She could tell she was going to like her, "what are your names by the way?" "Oh, I'm sorry," said Vanessa, "my name is Vanessa, and this is Tianna. Do you want to come meet our other friends?" "Sure," said Nadine, glad to meet more people. She followed them to a table in the shade. "Guys," said Vanessa, "this is, umm, what was your name again?" "Oh, sorry," said Nadine, "my name is Nadine." "OK," said Vanessa, "this is Nadine. Nadine this is Catty, Serena, and Jimena." Nadine looked at Jimena curiously, because she noticed that Jimena did not have the same spark that the other four had. All of a sudden, it came.  
  
Nadine saw herself surrounded by darkness, Jimena was in front of her. Nadine saw herself run forward and grab Jimena, while getting away from a dark form that gave Nadine the creeps. She saw herself running faster and faster, until. she was flying. Flying away from the dark figure and freeing Jimena from it. Then, Nadine was falling, farther and faster until.  
  
Crash! Nadine woke with a start to find herself on the ground. She stood up carefully and looked at the others. They were looking at her with extreme curiosity. "Are you OK," asked Catty. "I think so," said Nadine, "must have dozed off. I was having a really weird dream." Then she felt it. In her head it felt like tiny spiders crawling through her mind. It felt like her head was a file cabinet, and someone was looking though it. Whoever it was she didn't want anyone seeing her past. She tried to block it. To her surprise it stopped. Nadine looked up. Serena was looking at her, mystified. "What was in your premonition?" she asked. Nadine was stupefied. Did she have a premonition? Was Serena acting crazy? All Nadine knew was that she was really, really needed to leave. "I'm sorry," Nadine said to Vanessa, "I need to go." Nadine left as quickly as she could and avoided the others the rest of the day. She hoped the would leave her alone. How very wrong she was. 


	2. dreams, invitations, and worries

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've read in the Daughter of the Moon books. They belong the Lynne Ewing ((sadly(). But Nadine, the star of hope pendant and anything else you might come across that is foreign is "mine" so please ask before using.  
  
*Also, this story is supposed to take place after the ninth book. So if you haven't read all nine in the series, please don't go on! Because, I don't want to ruin anything for you!  
  
Nadine was having a dream, she saw herself surrounded by darkness again, but a different darkness. This darkness had a peaceful nature about it. Something Nadine just couldn't explain. In her dream, she saw six other people. The five she recognized were Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Tianna. There was another person with them, but Nadine couldn't recognize her, though it felt like she had known her from long ago. They seemed to be having some sort of ceremony, in which Nadine was being told something, something important, but she couldn't tell what it was. Then she was being given some sort of object, but she couldn't see it, because it was glowing so brightly. Then it disappeared, and another image formed. Nadine saw herself, standing alone, and surrounded by complete darkness. Even though it was completely dark, there seemed to be images moving, and it was a sight that could scare the dead out of their slumber. But Nadine saw that her dream-form was confident and strong. It seemed like she was fighting it. And then the darkness began to surround her. And all of a sudden a distant ringing sound came to her ears. It gradually became louder, and louder, and louder, until.  
  
Nadine woke from her haunting dream. Covered in sweat and shaking. It was then she felt a throbbing against her chest. Looking down she saw that pendant was glowing. It was formed in the shape of a star, and Nadine was always comforted by it. She always hated when the nights were cloudy for two reasons: 1) it blocked the moon out of view 2) it blocked the stars out of view. Nadine always felt a strong connection to the sky and space. She hoped to become an astronomer when she was older so she could get to know the world that surrounded theirs. Sometimes, she felt she could live forever, teaching others about space and it's ways, until it came time for someone to take her place and continue teaching.  
  
It was at that moment that she realized that the phone was ringing. Lucky for her their answering machine wasn't connected so it could ring as long a possible. Nadine quickly reached over and answered the phone. "Hello," she said. "Hi Nadine, it's Vanessa." "Hi," said Nadine, "how'd you get my number?" "Oh," Vanessa paused, "Serena gave it to me." Odd, Nadine thought, she didn't remember telling Serena her number. It was just then that she heard the phone make a bang. It sounded like someone had dropped the phone. "Sorry," said Vanessa, "the phone slipped." "Oh," said Nadine, "that's okay." "So anyway," said Vanessa, "the girls and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Planet Bang with us tonight." "Sure," said Nadine, "but, I don't have any clothes." "Oh don't worry about that," said Vanessa, "my mom's a fashion designer. She has tons of clothes that we borrow all the time. So, We'll pick you up around 7:00 okay?" "Okay," said Nadine, "See ya then." She dropped the phone back on the hook and jumped off the bed. She actually had plans to go hang with others tonight. Then, the party stopped. Uh oh, she thought. What if it happens again?  
  
See, Nadine had this gift, when ever she did something that was really passionate to her, she became sort of indisposed. She would get really into what she was doing and actually levitate a few inches off the ground! That made her think of her first date.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It happened when she had been eight. She had had this really major crush on a really nice guy at school. Then one day, during at an assembly, she sat next to him. They were watching a movie when a really scary part happened. At that moment she jumped and when she landed, the boy was holding her. They then kissed! Then Nadine realized that he had stopped, when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was hovering seven inches above her chair! Luckily for her she transferred schools the next week, but she never forgot that moment.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Nadine considered the possibilities: 1) go to Planet Bang and risk the chance of being discovered 2) stay home and probably regret going. Yep, she was going all right, but now she had to worry about meeting the others!  
  
At 7:00 Jimena's '87 Oldsmobile pulled up to the curb. Nadine said a quick goodbye to her mom and grabbed the key on her way out. She looked at the others, waiting for her with expectance. Well, she thought, here it goes. 


	3. Preparing for Planet Bang

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Daughters of the Moon except the books I have at home. The lucky person who does own DotM is Lynne Ewing. I would give ANYTHING to be her!  
  
Jimena hand a huge grin on her face when Nadine walked down the front path.  
"Hola Chica," she said, "are you ready to get your party on?"  
"Totally," said Nadine, "the last time I partied was when I turned seven years old."  
Jimena started to laugh. "Girl," she said, "your party book is waaaay over-due."  
"Huh?" said Nadine.  
"Never mind Chica," laughed Jimena, " I'm just messin' with your head. Come on, everyone's at Vanessa's house. Let's go."  
Jimena walked over to the driver's seat, leaving Nadine to that the passenger side. When she got in she looked at Jimena uncertainly.  
"You are old enough to drive right?" asked Nadine.  
"Oh sure," replied Jimena, "but just because I'm old enough doesn't mean I have my license."  
"But. what if we get pulled over by the cops?" asked Nadine.  
"Don't worry," said Jimena, "I can outrun the cops any time."  
  
****************************************************************************  
**  
  
By the time they got to Vanessa's house Nadine had to over come a fit of spasms and she was sure she would never hear properly again. Vanessa came out to greet them as they walked up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi," she said, "you're just in time. We're just about to pick out our outfits."  
"Wait 'til you see their guestroom," whispered Jimena, as they walked up the stairs, "you'll go loco at the sight."  
  
****************************************************************************  
**  
  
It took every ounce of Nadine's strength to stay on the floor when Vanessa opened the door of the guestroom. Clothes were plied everywhere imaginable throughout the room. And they weren't the kind of clothes you see in your parents' old yearbooks. These clothes were slamin'!  
"Come on," said Serena walking over to a pile of clothes, "we need the outfit of the century for you."  
All the girls helped Nadine pick out different clothes for her to try on. She finally decided on a blue-green mini. It was embroidered with millions of sequins and came with matching tights. She also chose a teal halter-top that was way low in the front. She was about to reach for a silk camisole when Catty stopped her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I was going to cover the halter with that camisole," said Nadine, "it's too low. If my mom caught me in this I'd be dead!"  
"That may be so," said Catty, "but, your mom's not gonna be there is she? Besides, the more you show, the more guys you'll have looking tonight."  
"Alright," said Nadine, "I guess so."  
"You only guess for now," replied Catty, "but you'll know when we get to Planet Bang tonight."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
They made their way to Jimena's car. Nadine had her great mini and halter on, which went great with her blonde hair. She also used Vanessa's glitter and covered her arms with it. There was more in her hair and even a gem tattoo on her back. The other's looked even more unearthly than her. Vanessa was wearing black leather pants with a skimpy, black spaghetti shirt. She topped it off with a fuchsia, see-through camisole and had fuchsia glitter in her hair and on her arms. Jimena wore a camo-print mini with a see-through, hunter green shirt that covered her black bra. Catty was wearing a sexy, red dress that showed off way too much leg. The red and black glitter in her hair went nicely with her black and red leather platform sandals, which had straps that wound up past her knees. Serena wore a sexy orange tube top that came with a matching skirt. She too had glitter in every place you could see. Tianna was by far the most beautiful. She wore an indigo halter, with a matching mini. Over both, she wore a knee high, see-through halter dress that had ruffles at the end. Purple glitter covered her hair and skin and the henna tattoos that covered her legs made her seem like a goddess. It was obvious who would get the most attention from the boys.  
  
When they arrived at Planet Bang, they just walked through like they owned the place.  
"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" asked Nadine, "Those guards look pretty mad."  
"Don't worry," said Serena, with a mischievous grin, "they won't remember."  
"When you're with us chica," said Jimena, leading her away from the entrance, "the party never ends." 


End file.
